We're coming to get you
by daughterofIsis
Summary: Ryou is a 16 year old boy who works as a nurse in Domino Mental institution, though he faces his fear of Maniaphobia, the fear of insanity while working there. What happens when four new patients come to the institution and find an interest in the young teen? Fractureshipping, Rated M for reasons! Formally on yami-hikariakira
1. The Psychopath

Ryou is a 16 year old boy who works as a nurse in Domino Mental institution, tho he faces his fear of Maniaphobia fear of insanity while working there. What happened when four new patients come to the institution and find an intrest in the the young teen? Fractureshipping, Rated M for reasons!

A scream was heard in the apartment of Ryou Bakura. The young 16 your old boy was sitting up on his bed in a cold sweat, Awoken from a horrible nightmare. It was the 10th one this week. If they did not stop he would have to go to the mental institution he worked at himself!

You see Ryou Bakura is a 'nurse' at the Domino Mental institution. The only problem was that…Ryou had Maniaphobia, the fear of insanity, Ironic huh? The hospital was mainly made up of Psychopaths, Sociopaths, and other patients such as

Addicts that we're incurable. The job wasn't so bed, he normally just stayed after to make sure the patients get their sleep medication. Sometimes he must do it himself. What scared Ryou the most was they were suppose to get four new patients.

Ryou let out a deep sigh before getting out of bed. Well the earlier to rise, the earlier to run. Guess he could get there in time to see the new patients.

Ryou gulped softly as a man that was in a straight jacket was led up to him. The man has wild blond hair, his gaze was deadly and lifeless, strange enough the other had no pupils. The man was calm and just staring at the boy blankly.

"Ryou, would you mind taking this man to his room?" The doctor asked. Ryou gulped once more before nodding, taking the chain that was locked onto the straight-jacket. His body shook light as he led the man to his room. Psychopaths…why…They always frightened Ryou the most.

The shivering fear coming from the boy brought a smirk upon the man's face. "Hello, hello, what is your name, my frightened little child?" The man spoke with a voice of silk, he purred softly as he leaned down to nuzzle the boy's soft white hair.

Ryou froze on the spot, moving away from his because continuing walking. "R-Ryou B-Bakura…Your M-Mariku Ishtar aren't you?" Ryou asked in a soft tone. "I am! I am! What a smart and delicious child you are~" He purred, licking his ear shell.

Ryou shivered once again moving away. They soon stopped in front of his room, section 3 room 13. Huh lucky, isn't it? Ryou slid a key into the lock. The door popped open with a low eerie creak. Ryou shook off the startling feeling before walking into the room with the man close behind.

Once inside, Ryou turned to the man. He took the chain off the straight jacket before heading back to the door. "S-Someone will b-be here for you l-later…" He says lowly but enough for him to her. "Goodbye, Goodbye sweets!" He chuckled. Ryou shook lightly before walking out of the door.

The boy sighed once more at the small check out desk; the last of the doctors had left the hospital for the night. He slowly stood from the deck, looking down at clipboard. "Mariku…Ishtar. Last to be medicated." He told himself.

Great he would have to see the Psycho before he went home. As Ryou walked down the hall he heard someone singing and laughing. Once he got close to Mariku's door, he hears the sound getting louder.

"What is he doing?" Ryou whispers in question before slipping the key into the hole. Once the door was opened he saw Mariku sitting in the middle of the padded room.

"Their coming to take me away. Ha ha, their coming to take me away, ho ho heh heh ha ha, to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young people in those clean while coats and their coming to take me away ha-ha!"

Mariku laughed as he sun, staring at Ryou with a wild, evil grin. "Hello binky boy! Come to see me, yes yes?" He asked with a twisted smile. Ryou shivered before walking forward with a needle.

"I-It's time t-to s-sleep." He says softly. Mariku's smile turned to a frown. "But Ryou….I don't wanna to go to sleep…" He whimpered. Ryou bit his lip softly. "S-Sorry but…" He suddenly stuck the needle into Mariku's neck.

Mariku looked sadly up at the boy before twisting in pain, then hatred. "Goodnight, Goodnight…Good luck with the next one tomorrow…you'll need it…" With that Mariku leaned back on the wall, falling asleep. Ryou gulped softly.

So the next patient was worse than Mariku? Ryou shook his head before walking out. "I'll worry about the next one tomorrow." He whispered as he stepped out.


	2. The sex addict

Ryou dragged himself through the hallways. It was much more eerie and quieter down the section where the addicts were to be held. There had been 3 so far admitted, adding the one from the day before. None of the other nurses dare to come down this way but Ryou of course. Sometimes you can hear the screams of people in shock treatment.

The other nurses told Ryou it was to cure them but he thought it was just flat out torture. A shiver ran down his spine just think about. The young teen soon stopped in front of a door marked 14. Akefia Touzoku. Ryou took a deep breath before unlocking the door.

He looked around the room, spotting the tall tanned Egyptian pacing the room. His hair was short and white, but a little grayish as if it was worn out. The man's dark purple eyes snapped to the boy. He slowed his pacing to a stop before turning to the boy who held a clipboard close to his chest. "U-Um you must be Akefia…I-I'm here to check on your condition."

He whispered, a blush trailing over his face as he tore his gaze away from the other's naked chest. The man only nodded, a large grin spreading upon his face. 'Thank the gods who has blessed me with suck a fine new fuck~" Akefia thought as he licked his lips hungrily. Soon enough this boy will know what his addiction is in…three…two….one...Ryou's eyes widen.

"O-Oh my, Y-You're a sex a-addict?" Check mate! Ryou looked up from the clipboard, backing to the door. But Akefia was quicker. He suddenly pinned the boy to the door, locking it in place from the outside. "Mmm…I am…And you fell straight into my web, my little butterfly." Akefia hissed into the boy's ear. Ryou squirmed against the other, whimpering loudly.

"G-Get off me! Help! Nurse! Anyone!" Ryou cried. As expected in this section, no one came. "Isn't it wonderful, how they put me in a sound proof room? There people are not very smart." Akefia whispered as he nuzzled the boy's hair. "Mmm…You small wonderful…A virgin too, I can tell by the way your body shakes with fear and the way you look. It's so…Intoxicating…"

Ryou whimpered in fear, his body jerking to get free but that only caused the man about to moan. "Oh so you want it after all little rabbit~" He cooed. Ryou's eyes widen. "N-No I don't p-Please l-let me go!" He cried. But Akefia did not listen to his cries, he dragged the boy over to his bed that had chain restraints to hold the man down or allow him to walk around (Why he was unchained I have no idea).

The Egyptian took the pale boy's hands in one of his while grabbing the restraints. Ryou jerked at his hands once they were cuffed criss-cross like, suddenly he was pulled forward onto the bed. He hands were locked onto the bed. He looked over to see Akefia's hand on the lever which retracted the chains. "N-No! L-Let me go!" He cried out.

"S-Someone help me!" Ryou scream. But it was no use. The chains held tightly onto the boy's wrists, refusing to let go. "No one can save you~ you are m-mine..." Suddenly the man fell onto the boy. Ryou struggled under the other, look up he let out a small sigh.

There stood a tall tri-colored haired man with crimson eyes. "Yami, oh thank Ra!" He said Yami gave a small smile before pulling the lever on the wall allowing the cuffs to pull away then released the teen.

Once Ryou was free, he slipped out from under the man and hugged Yami tightly. "Thank the gods you're here! How did you know I was here?" H asked. "Well I check the work panel, you went to Akefia's room at 8:15 and its 8:35 now,

It takes 5 minutes or so to chain him to the bed then give him his medication." Yami said, helping the boy out of the room. "I want you to check in with the other doctors and tell them of what this man has done, got me?" He said.

Ryou nodded before running out of the room. His body shook lightly, he was almost raped…by a sex addict at that! 'I hope the other two aren't as bad…" He thought as he ran down the hall.


	3. The Pyromaniac

Ryou jumped in his seat when there was a sudden clap of thunder outside the building. Ryou want not one for storms, not at all. The boy would always go to work during a storm, even when he had the day off. He hated being alone during a storm. "Ryou..?" A small voice called. Ryou looked up from his paper work from behind the checkout counter to see Yugi, Yami's boyfriend. "Do you mind checking on one of the new patients for me?" He asked. Ryou blinked softly. "Um which one? If it's the Sex addict or Psychopath, I don't think so." He said. Yugi shook his head. "No No, It's not them, its Marik Ishtar, he's a Pyromaniac." Yugi said handing him the file. Ryou looked at it before looking up at the other. "Sure, he can't be that bad can he?" He asked. Yugi remained silent before walking away. Ryou shrugged before getting up.

The teen slowly walked down the hall way to section 10, room 3, the room of Marik Ishtar. He really couldn't be that bad…could he? Yugi didn't say anything about the patient and all he knew about him is that he was a pyromaniac. The boy stopped in front of the door to Marik Ishtar's room. He let out a soft sigh before opening the door with the pass key. Yet again the door opened with a soft eerie squeak. Did all the doors do this? The room was really dark, except for a small light that danced back in forth like a flame…wait…a flame?! Ryou quickly turned on the light to see a blonde haired boy holding a lighter near his face. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to have that!" Ryou cried out in alarm. The boy turned his head to Ryou, blinking softly. Ryou cover his mouth. "You hair is on fire!" He cried. "What? My hair?" The teen looked and cried out. "FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" He cried out, he dropped the tighter and blew on the flame, which didn't help. Ryou ran forward, taking a water bottle that was around his waist that he used to cool himself off in the hot building. The teen set the spray on jet and took the hair into his hands, ignoring the burning in his hand as he sprayed the hair. Once the flame was put out the boy took a brush from the other's bed that looked newly used and started to brush his hair, once the burned hair was out the teen smiled. "There you go, all done. You know you're not supposed to have this right?" Ryou said reaching down to pick up the lighter with his burned hand. Suddenly Marik grabbed the boy's hand and brought his close to his face. "You hand…it's burnt…" He whispered softly. Ryou blushed softly. "It's just a small burn, its fine…" He said in a soft tone. Marik shook his head softly before leaning down, kissed the small burn which in turn caused the boy's face to turn a soft pink. "U-Um…" He stuttered softly as the other kissed up his arm. The blush deepens across the other's face. Soon the other stops in front of his face. "You know…you're really cute." He whispers. "U-Um thank you?" He says softly. Marik smiled wider before leaning forward, kissing the other softly.


	4. The Sociopath

Ryou Bakura sat at the check out desk in front of the hospital entrance. "Ryou?" A voice asked. The teen looked up to see the two familiar tri-haired . "Oh Yami, Yugi what are you still doing here?" Ryou yawned.

"We should be asking you that." Yami said, pulling his boyfriend close. "Um…oh I was suppose to make sure everyone was asleep before I left for the night."

Yami nodded, heading to the door with Yugi quickly following. "Thanks again for yesterday Ryou!" Yugi called to the other as they left. Ryou sighed softly as he watched them leave.

"The least I can do…" Ryou whispered as he stood up. After the little incident with Marik, Ryou looked at the employee's files and looked through Yugi's. Marik wasn't that bad at all, he was actually nice. The teen trusted him more then any of the other patients.

When Ryou had looked in Yugi's file it had surprised him that the boy has a free of fire…Someone who loves fire and someone who fears fire in the same room isn't a good idea.

Ryou walked down every hall and found everyone in their rooms…but four. Once the teenager was ready to give up and call the security he heard talking into the rec room. Ryou slowly walked toward the doorway, listening it to see who it was.

"I don't know about you all but the nurse Ryou is hawt! Shame that damned doctor had to ruin my fun." Wait Ryou recognized that voice…Akefia? "Oh no, he is just the cutest little thing, tho I do think I stole his first kiss." Marik?

"Awe! I wanted to be his first kiss! I did I did!" Mariku? "Oh will you three stop your whining! I have yet to meet this 'Ryou' and I don't-" "Ahem." The three looked toward Ryou as he stepped into the room.

Ryou looked over the room, Mariku was laying upside down on the couch, Marik was sitting on the back of the couch with his bare socked feet on the couch and Akefia sat with….The teen blinked.

There sitting on Akefia's lap was a white haired man that looked just like Ryou but his hair was messier and his eyes were a bloody red. He slowly lowered his gaze to see his and Akefia's pants were lowered…

which only meant one thing. A deep blush trailed over Ryou's face. "W-What are you all doing up? Your suppose to be in your rooms…"Ryou said looking at the other two then Akefia and…Bakura was it?

He looked like that last guy to be admitted to the hospital. Marik and Mariku jumped from the couch and hugged Ryou. "Ryou-chan! Why you no visit me?"

Mariku purred seductively into the white haired teen's ear. Ryou shivered against the two. Akefia purred into Bakura's ear. "That is Ryou my dear." He hummed slamming the shorter down on his member once more before releasing.

Bakura let out a muffled moan before getting off the addict. Akefia smirked, pulling up his pants before standing. "Well hello there my little escaped dove." Ryou looked toward Akefia, slowly starting to shake in Marik's arms.

Marik held the boy tightly, sticking his tongue out at Akefia. "He likes me better, see!" Marik said. Ryou blushed softly before pulling from his arms. "Will y-you all p-please just return to y-your rooms? I-I would like to go h-home soon…" He asked. Mariku pouted.

"But! But!…Fine…" He kissed Ryou's cheek before turning to Marik. Marik turned Ryou to him and hugged him softly before kissing him softly. When he pulled back he licked the white haired teen's lips before walking after Mariku to their own rooms.

A deep blush was trailed over the teen's face. He quickly shook it off as he looked toward the other two, only to be pinned to the wall. The teen let out a loudly yelp, looking up at Akefia in fear.

The man smirked as he leaned down and kissed the other deeply. Ryou pushed the sex addict away from him, covering his mouth. Akefia laughed, licking Ryou's cheek before leaving.

Ryou looked toward Bakura who walked to him. Bakura suddenly grabbed the boy's chin. He tilted Ryou's head from side to side before letting him go.

He walked out of the room with a smirk on his face. "Good night…Ryou…" The other said. Ryou blinked softly before turning off the t.v

and the lights before walking toward the checkout desk, unaware that a pair of red eyes was watching him. Bakura smirked has he held up the key pass with Ryou's name on it. "Poor unfortunate soul…"


	5. Kidnapped

"Ugh…" The teen groaned as he sat up at the wheel. His forehead was dripping with blood from the impact. He leaned back so his head rested on the head rest of the seat as he tried to catch his breath.

He opened his eyes as he heard a soft click sound. He head turned his head slightly out the now the open door to only meet a man with black hair and piercing green eyes.

The man smirked down at the teenaged before putting what looked to be a button on the dash, pressing the item, it started to flash red repeatedly.

The man quickly unbuckled Ryou, slipping an arm behind his back and under his knees he lifted him up. Ryou quickly grabbed his coat that was in the passenger seat before turning to a van that pulled up.

The back doors swung open as the black haired man ran up to it.

Ryou soon closed his eyes as he was lifted into arm arms. "Thank you Duke, now put the dummy in the car and lets get out of here."

A familiar voice said to the other. Ryou groaned softly before opening his eyes. He looked up at the other as he was seated in the person's lap while someone else cleaned his head wound.

"M-Marik?" Ryou whispered painfully. Marik, who was holding the teen looked down at him and smiled. "Hi Ryou." Marik said, leaning down to kiss the other's forehead. Ryou closed his eyes as they other kissed his head.

"W-What's going on…? He asked, opening his eyes once more. "Oh! Were faking your death!" Suddenly there was a loud explosion outside the van. Ryou clutched his coat as he saw his car that his mother and father got him long ago blew up.

Small tears pricked in his eyes as he saw a photo of him and his family fly by the window as they started to drive off. "Aww don't cry love!" Marik said leaning down to kiss the other but the boy turned away from the other and began to cry into the other's stomach.

Duke raised an eyebrow at Marik before buckling up. Marik held onto the crying boy, stroking his hair as he tried to soothe him as they continued to drive from the scene to what seemed to be a business building.


	6. Meet Atem

"Come now Atem, be a good sport." Bakura spoke, leaning back against his velvet chair. His arms were crossed over each other as he looked at the strangely dressed man. Atem rolled his eyes, he slowly leaned forward which caused the jewelry around his body to jingle.

The man smirked as the king of dance and games moved a checker piece. "Can't jump me now Bakura." Atem said. "Ah-Ah-Ah, Pharaoh." The sociopath wagged a finger at the other before taking his red piece.

"Watch carefully your highness." Suddenly Bakura jumped over all four of Atem's remaining black chips and landed on the end. "King me…" He snickered. Atem's eyes twitched before laughed.

"Oh my Bakura, is that all they let you do in that place? Play checkers? You could never beat me! Even at a simple children's card game!" Atem laughed Bakura rolled his eyes playful ling as he took a cup of tea from a tray that one of the servants left.

"Mainly yes, watching t.v in rec room, getting fucked by Akefia, playing games and well watching that boy I told you about." He said sipping the tea. Atem blinked softly before taking his own cup.

"Hm…Ryou was it? Ah yes, you sent Marik with that man Duke to fake his death am I right? The boy still does not know you have been watching him since the day you came there?" Atem asked looking up at the other, sipping his tea. Bakura smirked.

"That's right and Pegasus had one of his men hit the boy's car and in which duke taken Ryou when he was at the hospital when no one was looking put a dummy in his car before hand and blow up it up." Bakura said looking toward the door as he heard loud yelling. "Seems like they got him."

Suddenly the door busted open, The white haired teen was in Akefia's arms, thrashing about with Marik and Marik on either side of him. "Let me go! Put me don you-" Akefia cover Ryou's mouth but that only caused him to scream more.

"We got him, tho Pegasus didn't do as planned, the kid was still in the car when he was hit, that damn doctor warned his about us escaping that hell hole."

Akefia spoke before suddenly moaning as the said teenager bit his hand. "Mmm…I can't wait to get you in bed, I like it rough." Akefia purred into the other's ear, nipping it.

Ryou's eyes widen as he squirmed more in the other's arms. "He just got a slight head wound but he should be fine." Marik said glaring up at Akefia who continued his assault on the boy by nipping and sucking on his neck.

Bakura watched the boy try to get away from the other before kicking Akefia's crotch area. He muffled out in pure pleasure, god how that turned him on was beyond him.

The teen ran over to the corner of the room, tears rolling down his face. Marik glared at Akefia and Bakura before running over to Ryou.

Mariku raised an eyebrow as he watched the teen grip onto the pyromaniac tightly as he cried.

Bakura looked to Atem who stared at the angel who cried before looking toward Bakura. "You got the stuff" Bakura asked, finishing his tea. "Atem looked at the boy once more. "I'll see what I can do…"


End file.
